Las lágrimas de Petunia
by Cris Snape
Summary: Vernon quería casarse con una mujer que fuera una buena ama de casa y que no sucumbiera ante los sentimentalismos, pero cuando descubrió que Petunia no era perfecta y era capaz de llorar ante el dolor, decidió que aprendería a consolarla. Porque la quería. Historia escrita para el reto "La chistera explosiva" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**LAS LÁGRIMAS DE PETUNIA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"La chistera explosiva" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". **__Después de presentar el primer fic a concurso, decidí presentarme de nuevo, en esa ocasión con el __**grupo 2**__. Me tocó en suerte escribir un fic de rated __**K+**__, con __**Vernon Dursley **__como protagonista y dentro del género __**hurt/confort.**__ Al principio no me sentí muy atraída por el protagonista, pero nunca le he hecho ascos a escribir sobre los Dursley y creo que puedo hacerlo bien. Eso sí, para la ocasión he decidido utilizar un formato especial. A ver si soy capaz de escribir la historia en viñetas de 155 palabras. Besetes y espero que os guste._

* * *

**I**

Cuando la conociste, pensaste que Petunia Evans era la clase de mujer que tú considerabas perfecta. Había estudiado secretariado, tenía un carácter fuerte y no se dejaba llevar por los sentimentalismos y, lo más importante, estaba preparada para ser la perfecta ama de casa.

Durante vuestra primera cita, te dijo que sabía perfectamente cómo lavar y planchar la ropa, fregar el suelo de rodillas y cocinar. Y tú, que siempre has sido de buen comer, te relamiste de gusto la primera vez que ella te dio a probar una de sus deliciosas tartas de chocolate.

Esa noche, también te dijo que no le gustaba que las mujeres lloraran por nada, que lo consideraba una debilidad. Tú estabas de acuerdo y sonreíste con satisfacción, pero pronto descubriste que Petunia no es de hielo y que, aunque renegara de ello, también lloraba.

No te hacía gracia la idea, pero tuviste que aprender a consolarla cuando se rompía.

* * *

**II**

Los padres de Petunia han muerto. Sólo llevas tres meses siendo su novio y te ves obligado a asistir a un funeral. Maldices internamente, pero aciertas a pasarle un brazo por los hombros cuando escuchas sus sollozos.

No sabes muy bien qué hacer. Cuando tus padres murieron, los enterraste y punto. Claro que ellos nunca fueron cariñosos contigo y con Marge. Creían que mimar a los hijos sólo servía para hacerlos débiles y supones que tenían razón porque ese día Petunia demuestra una absoluta falta de control.

Miras los ataúdes y te preguntas cómo habrá sido ese accidente de tráfico. Hay gente que no debería tener permiso de conducir. Entonces, notas que Petunia se suelta de ti y la ves andando hacia su hermana.

— ¡Es tu culpa, maldito bicho raro! ¡Púdrete en el infierno!

Grita. Todo el mundo la mira y se va llorando. Cuando la encuentras, la abrazas y logras calmarla.

Sonríes satisfecho.

* * *

**III**

Petunia rompe la carta en mil pedazos y las lágrimas se le escurren por las mejillas. Después de tanto tiempo juntos, sabes que dichas lágrimas son de furia y no de dolor.

— ¿Pasa algo, querida?

— Es Lily. Va a casarse con ese… Potter.

Asientes, comprendiendo perfectamente su enfado. Recuerdas el día en que te habló sobre las rarezas de esos dos inútiles y frunces los labios antes de darle un sorbo a tu taza de té.

— Ha tenido la poca vergüenza de invitarnos.

— Evidentemente, no iremos.

Tu mujer asiente secamente, se pone en pie y se encierra en el cuarto de baño. La escuchas llorar durante un rato, soltando improperios que jamás pronunciaría en tu presencia, y aguardas con calma. Quizá se sentiría mejor si le dieras uno de esos abrazos que suelen calmarla, pero no crees que haga falta.

Cuando se reúne contigo, está más tranquila. Sonríes satisfecho. Todo está bien. Como debe ser.

* * *

**IV**

Dudley llora. Intentas calmar su llanto, pero no puedes. El monstruito está ahí, tumbado en la cama y retorciéndose entre sollozos. Maldito sea. Lo odias con todas tus fuerzas y quieres que se vaya. Vas a decírselo a Petunia, pero no sabes dónde está.

Sales de la habitación y cierras la puerta. Un poco de leche con azúcar logra que tu hijo se calle y se duerma. Lo dejas en la cuna y ves que la puerta del baño está cerrada. Supones que tu mujer está dentro y allí te diriges. Abres sin llamar y te sorprende enormemente lo que ves.

Petunia está sentada en el suelo, hecha un ovillo y gimiendo con más desesperación que los dos bebés juntos. No entiendes qué le pasa. Ciertamente se puso un poco pálida cuando supo de lo ocurrido con esa mujer, pero te sorprende que le haya afectado tanto.

— ¿Estás bien?

No hay respuesta. Sigue llorando.

* * *

**V**

Harry lleva una semana en casa y no deja de llorar. Intentas ser paciente, pero no puedes más.

— ¡Cállate, engendro!

El grito deja al bebé sin voz. Te mira fijamente con la cara llena de mocos y el silencio perdura. Entonces, una sombra pasa a tu lado y alza en brazos al monstruo.

— No grites así. Es un bebé.

Ahora te toca enmudecer a ti. Ves a Petunia mecer suavemente al niño y no entiendes qué está haciendo. Ella no quería a su hermana. Ni siquiera ha ido al funeral. ¿Por qué se comporta de esa forma tan extraña?

— Deberíamos llevarlo a un orfanato —Dices, ansioso por abrir la boca—. No lo quiero cerca de mi hijo.

— Va a quedarse. Es la única solución.

— No es nuestro problema.

— Ahora sí.

Se da media vuelta y te deja solo en la habitación. Es la primera vez que está tan dolida.

* * *

**VI**

Un mes después, se te acaba la paciencia. Te has despertado a media noche y has oído llorar a Petunia. Está en el baño otra vez, acurrucada en el suelo y con los ojos repletos de sufrimiento.

No logras comprenderla, pero sabes lo que le pasa. Te detienes frente a ella y la miras desde arriba, procurando no parecer demasiado reprobador. Ella parece avergonzada y se limpia las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos.

— ¿Es por Lily? —Preguntas. Por primera vez, pronuncias ese nombre con suavidad. No lo haces por la bruja, sino por tu esposa. No quieres que siga estando tan mal. Y no porque te moleste la debilidad, sino porque te duele su dolor.

— La extraño, Vernon. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero antes estaba ahí y ahora no. No quiero que esté muerta.

Asientes. Con cierta dificultad, te agachas, la abrazas y das lo mejor de ti para consolarla.

* * *

**VII**

Después de esa noche, el ánimo de Petunia mejora. Vuelve a ser la mujer de la que te enamoraste y se comporta como todo el mundo espera que se comporte una dama.

Pasan muchos años antes de que vuelva a llorar con tanto desconsuelo, pero cuando abandonáis Privet Drive, obligados por mágicas circunstancias, la encuentras nuevamente acurrucada en el baño, temblando y sollozando. En esa ocasión, no puedes agacharte para abrazarla, pero permaneces a su lado hasta que se calma, sosteniéndola con tus manos rollizas y tu voz poco amigable.

— Cuando todo termine, visitaré la tumba de Lily.

Siempre has sabido que, tarde o temprano, algo así pasaría. Y aunque te fastidie, te muestras firme al hablar.

— Iré contigo.

— No tienes que hacerlo.

— No me queda más remedio. Eres mi mujer.

Hay gratitud en sus ojos y te sientes bien. Odias la debilidad, pero adoras hacer que tu esposa sea feliz.

**FIN**

* * *

_Y hasta aquí llega la historia. Los Dursley son bastante odiosos y Rowling los caricaturizó bastante, pero a mí me gusta sacar la humanidad de todos los personajes de la saga y estoy convencida de que Petunia sí que lamentó la muerte de su hermana. Luego fue una idiota cruel, pero eso es otra historia. Además, no me cabe duda de que Vernon la quería. Creo que su matrimonio siempre funcionó, que estuvieron juntos hasta el final y que sabían cómo hacerse felices el uno al otro. Es que eran tal para cual. ¿No os parece?_

_Me ha costado un poco manejarme con el formato, pero si me reto a mí misma, procuro hacerlo bien. Todas las viñetas tienen 155 palabras, ni una más ni una menos. Ahora os toca a vosotros dejar vuestras impresiones. Y no temáis, que dejar reviews no es malo para la salud XDXD._


End file.
